


Chopsticks Are Not Optional

by mVincentJ, xDomino009x



Series: Overwatch Academy [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling, F/F, Hummus, M/M, awkward brothers, mchanzo if you squint real hard, mchanzos real i promise, mentioned mercymaker, people thinking there's cheating???, pining genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mVincentJ/pseuds/mVincentJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: There's an awkward reunion over the Halloween break.Hanzo is a nerd.





	Chopsticks Are Not Optional

**Author's Note:**

> i actually researched how to eat udon soup for this  
> i was falling asleep at 1am while writing. i have become weak

Genji flicked his shoulder and Hanzo rolled his eyes, still unconvinced that he was really all that invited to the movie night that McCree and Zeigler were hosting.

“It’ll be fun, quit sulking bro.” Genji straightened out his Shanghai Dragons shirt. Hanzo had no idea what sport that team was even from. Other than tying his long hair up, Hanzo  hadn’t dressed up much.

Hanzo nodded, looking down at the dip selection that they’d brought. Who needed this much hummus? Genji assured him that’s what McCree had said to bring. They’d been texting a lot now after being made roommates. The same couldn’t be said for him and “Junkrat”. After the incident with the fire and his bedding, things had been decidedly empty of pleasantries. Who starts a fire inside a dorm room?

The door to the apartment finally swung open to a McCree who wasn’t wearing his usual poncho and instead was wearing a red plaid shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves to the elbow. This was the first time he’d got a good look at the prosthetic hand he had- it was gunmetal grey and had a skull pattern on it. He absently wondered if McCree ever shaved as Genji handed over the packet of dips bought from the nearest Tesco.

“Angie! They brought the sweet chilli hummus!”

There was a preoccupied yell that Hanzo couldn’t decide whether it was angry or happy.

“C’mon in.” Genji lead the way after a brief exchange of words with the cowboy, and Hanzo followed.

“Thank you for inviting us.”  
Walking in took them directly into the poky little room that held a squishy red couch and a non-matching armchair that had a door which lead to a smallish kitchen, where a flash of blond could be seen around the door. McCree obnoxiously shook the packet of assorted hummus at her in a victorious fashion. She looked pleased.

It was strange not seeing Zeigler in her nurse scrubs or the valkyrie suit, instead dressed in an a sweatshirt with just the shoulders showing through. Impractical, but flattering. She was wearing an apron too, which at a closer look, was definitely the rippling muscles of a man.

Beside him, Genji also seemed to have noticed the interesting pattern of the apron. He chuckled to himself, and Hanzo didn’t need a sibling bond to tell he was smirking beneath that visor. “Nice abs,” the younger brother commented, getting Zeigler’s attention from her work in the kitchen and finally to her guests. Or the hummus. Either one really.

“Glad you could make it!”

Again, Hanzo wasn’t sure if that was directed at them or the hummus.

He supposed it didn't matter, either way she seemed happy and he was glad to have helped; while Genji had picked out the food they’d brought Hanzo had been the one expected to cough up the money for it. What was an older brother for if not paying for their party food so Genji could save his money for trading cards or whatever it was he’d been eyeing at the counter?

Obviously much more comfortable being the centre of attention Genji headed towards the kitchen, maybe following the smell of food, and offered to help Zeigler out.

Apparently older brothers were also supposed to act as wingmen. Lovely. He wondered why Genji even wasted his energy with her when she was obviously a taken woman, but here he was all the same.

Left alone with the cowboy, for who knows how long. He looked up at his scraggly beard and crossed his arms as McCree started animatedly talking about his new highscore at the  shooting range or something along those lines. He moved his hands a lot when he spoke. Without the poncho to hide behind, Hanzo could see him gesticulating along with his words very clearly. Every now and again the light would glitter off his prosthetic, creating a stark comparison with his calloused fingers. His nails were short and clean. His voice stopped, and Hanzo glanced up at his face, that was now expectant.

“What?”

“I was just askin’-”

McCree’s explanation was cut off by Zeigler calling them to come eat, and Hanzo headed for the sound of her voice. There was a smallish fold up table in the middle of their pokey but spotlessly clean kitchen. Four table settings of steaming bowls of udon soup. When Hanzo got closer he saw it was full of chicken and mushroom.

“Hanzo, that one is yours,” Zeigler pointed out the bowl beside where Jesse had sat down and he sat there, peering out his own bowl which was minus the chicken. Hm. He didn’t know she knew he was a vegetarian and wondered how she had found out.

Seeing the surprised expression on his face Zeigler was quick to point out, “I thought you’d like something familiar, to help you guys feel at home.” Thanking her for the food, he was about to start but looked by the bowls to find... a spoon and a fork. It was hard to hide his disgust at the betrayal, but it was unintentional he was sure so he said nothing as he fished a small tin from a pocket inside his jacket. Zeigler and McCree watched as he pulled travel chopsticks from the tin and screwed them together neatly.

“Hanzo is a stickler for tradition. He cries at night when he has to use a fork.” Genji piped up, now maskless with noodles already halfway in his mouth. Hanzo glared at him but still nodded his thanks to Zeigler and picked up his bowl to eat the udon.

For a few minutes the kitchen was quiet but for the sounds of slurping and clacks of cutlery. The soup was good. McCree was very vocal about his appreciation of Zeigler cooking, even making playful jibes about how she never cooked for just him.

Now with glasses in hand they headed back to the couches, where McCree had already set up whichever film he had decided they’d be watching. Zeigler, McCree and Hanzo each had a half pint of McCree’s favourite beer, while Genji had been given some orange fanta after a small but somewhat heated debate with Zeigler over whether his liver, currently existing or not, could handle any form of alcohol.

Hanzo was doubtful as he took his first sip of the beer. If Zeigler was so intent on making him feel as comfortably at home as possible why hadn't she at least provided sake? But then he shouldn’t expect too much of his hosts. The beer though, was actually acceptable, although he might never give Genji the satisfaction in knowing he enjoyed something made by Americans.

Genji took the liberty of starting up the film while the others got comfy with their drinks. He muttered under his breath about his lack of alcohol, but soon settled down beside Hanzo on the couch, as far away from him as possible though. Beside them McCree had got himself comfy in the armchair.

Hanzo shifted across to make some space for Zeigler between himself and his brother, thinking himself quite the wingman if he did say so himself. Instead he just watched as Zeigler walked from where she’d put her drink to the armchair and hopped onto McCree’s lap, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

They looked very… cosy. It made him uncomfortable.

McCree didn’t even say anything about it, just jabbed her to adjust where she sat on his leg as he wrapped his metal arm behind her, eyes totally fixated in the beginning of the western. She shifted slightly with a grumble about her injuries from the last training session, making McCree move his arm and offer a quick apology, but other than that she didn’t even react. This was normal?

Hanzo’s eyes peeled away from the pair, looking over to Genji for his obviously negative reaction - but nothing. He glanced at the pair, then back to the TV, uncaring. Was he not seeing this? He had a definite crush on Zeigler, and here she was with McCree and…

He didn't understand. Maybe it was just him, maybe he just didn't get it, but how they were with each other… And it wasn’t only his brother who’s feelings could get hurt. Yes, the cowboy was annoying, but he’d never really thought of the man as someone who was insensitive to other people’s feelings until now. And Zeigler, well she was the assistant nurse, best friend to practically everyone he’d spoken to. He never thought she’d do something like this.

He managed about half the film.

As he watched his eyes kept flicking over to the couple on the armchair and lingering there instead of the movie. It might have been a good film had he been paying attention, but as it was he couldn’t even follow it.

Genji jumped up and paused it as Hanzo stood up, probably thinking he was heading to refill his glass maybe or take a quick break. But Hanzo sighed and scowled at nothing in particular. “I think I should be going, I have a headache and should go lay down.” It was an abrupt announcement, but it worked well enough for what he needed.

Honestly he’d be glad to just walk out of here.

“Ya need a ride home, Hanzo?” came McCree’s voice, not muffled by Zeigler’s hair anymore like it had been during some of his unnecessary movie commentary earlier. Now he was sat up straight and giving eye contact even across the room. Hanzo looked away, momentarily nauseous at the thought of being trapped in close proximity with him.

He shook his head quickly, maybe a little too quickly, “I’ll be fine, the walk will do me good I think.”

With that he grabbed his jacket, which had been left by the door at Zeigler’s insistence that he look as though he would be staying, and shut the door behind himself. He could walk back without Genji and his usual complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh hanzos gonna start shit


End file.
